<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Boy Who Overcame Time... and the Mutt Who Was Just Overcome by MissMew07</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845537">The Boy Who Overcame Time... and the Mutt Who Was Just Overcome</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMew07/pseuds/MissMew07'>MissMew07</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Klance Inuyasha themes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Inuyasha AU prompt, M/M, POV Alternating, References to Knotting, Sex, Trans Lance (Voltron), half-demon keith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:46:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMew07/pseuds/MissMew07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance storms off after catching the half-demon Keith sharing a kiss with the high priest Isamu, saying that he needs a break from being in his team's feudal era, hopping into the magic well back into his time. Keith however, seeing as he is taking his sweet ass time, goes to make sure that Lance will be returning soon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Klance Inuyasha themes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2219850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Boy Who Overcame Time... and the Mutt Who Was Just Overcome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Howdy! Was inspired on twitter to try out an Inuyasha Klance AU so here I am! Hope you enjoy :) </p><p>Notes:<br/>Both are of age.<br/>Trans Lance.<br/>Keith's got a knot.<br/>Here we goooo!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance is done. He doesn’t want to hear it. Keith can whine and even chase after him all he wants but he is going home! Back to his warm meals and cozy bed, he needs a damn break from this feudal mess. </p><p> “You always do this when you’re upset, so spit it out already!” Keith hisses as he marches behind Lance. </p><p> “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I just feel like I could use a break!” Lance huffs back and crosses his arms. </p><p> “Keith, seriously, let him go home and unwind for a bit. He’ll be back when he’s ready.” Hunk tries to appease the half-demon. </p><p> “Stay out of this, monk!” Keith growls back. </p><p> “See, this, <em> right here</em>, is why I need a damn break.” Lance stops walking and shouts back at the mutt. “You’re always bossing us around and expecting us to do <em>our </em>part to help <em>you </em>out but you don’t carry your own weight! Instead, you are in the woods, far away from us, making out with Isamu!” Lance throws his arms out in the air. </p><p> “I --” Keith seems thrown off. </p><p>Hunk gasps and Pidge covers her mouth. </p><p> “You were spying on us?” Keith retaliates. </p><p> “I was not spying! I followed you because I thought you were hurt and needed help! I didn’t know what you needed was mouth-to-mouth!” </p><p> “Guys, seriously, cut it out.” Allura sighs and steps in between the bickering duo. “Keith, it’s obvious that Lance needs a break and we know that when he’ll be back he’ll bring more food and restock on the medical kit. There’s no reason for you to take it so personally.” She tries to calm Keith down. He always gets so aggressive when Lance mentions home. </p><p> “How am I <em> not </em>going to take it personally, he just told me that I don’t carry my own weight when I literally carry his fat ass for miles!” </p><p>Lance and Allura gasp loudly and both Hunk and Pidge are biting their lip and staring down at the ground. Keith doesn’t get to say another word before Lance shouts a firm “Sit boy!” and Keith’s jaw is meeting the floor. Lance scoffs and hops into the well, climbing back out into modern time. </p><p> </p><p>🏹</p><p>Alright, so <em>maybe </em> Lance is being a little petty. <em> Maybe </em>he really shouldn’t allow himself to be so damn upset over whatever happens between Keith and the high priest, Isamu. But the comment about his butt was really out of line! So, he’s going to take his sweet time pampering himself. He’s happy to be home, to see his family, to have his mom’s cooking. Oh and above all things, he loves being able to sleep in his bed again. He tells himself he should pack up and return to his team in the feudal era tomorrow, but maybe...maybe he wants Keith to miss him. Not that he <em>will</em>, but, the idea of coming back and having Keith apologize and asking Lance to never leave again...well, it sounds nice. </p><p>His sisters ask him what happened between Keith and him. He wonders what gives him away. Rachel says that it’s because he’s quiet over dinner instead of sharing everything about his adventures with his friends like he usually does. Veronica says that it’s because he’s been home for almost a week. Which he supposes is right. He’s usually home no longer than three days so that he can go back and help his team locate the sacred jewel shards. </p><p>He wonders if that is the only reason Keith keeps him around. He’s the only one who can sense the shards sure, but they’ve been able to stumble upon them while chasing trouble by themselves just fine. What if Keith <em>is </em>right and he’s just extra weight being carried around instead of truly helping his team. </p><p>Lance shakes his head. He won’t allow himself to fall victim to those kinds of thoughts again. Maybe all he needs is another warm bath and one last night in his bed. </p><p> </p><p>📿</p><p> “I said I already made up my mind. I’m going after him.” Keith huffs as he marches towards the well. </p><p> “Keith, just give him a break, man.” Hunk sighs but follows after him. </p><p> “All you’re going to do is stress him out further and he’s going to need more time to unwind from that!” Pidge whines and tugs at her fox ears. </p><p> “Pidge is right, Keith. You really do need to give him his space. You absolutely hurt him this time.” Allura tries to reason. </p><p> “So I called his butt big, big deal.” Keith rolls his eyes and then glares back at his team. </p><p>All of them give one another a flat look then glance back at him. </p><p> “What?” He grunts.</p><p> “You really think Lance left because of your last comment?” Pidge presses her fingers to her forehead and shakes her head. </p><p> “Was it not?” </p><p> “You know what, yeah, you should go get him,” Hunk says. Allura and Pidge nod their heads in defeat as well. </p><p> “As if I needed your permission for that.” Keith scoffs and hops into the well. </p><p>Keith is greeted by Lance’s overly excited family. He is pulled inside and offered food and drink but all he really wants is to find Lance. He can smell him deeper in the home, somewhere upstairs, but his mother won’t let him take a single step outside of her kitchen until he’s had something to eat. Lance’s siblings all circle around him at the table and ask him about their latest find. Luis wants to know about the monsters they’ve slain while Veronica and Rachel ask him what he did to upset their brother this time.<em> This time huh? </em> He’s always hurting Lance one way or another it seems.</p><p>The family has all busied themselves with a chore upon the mother’s request and Keith excuses himself once he finishes his meal. He follows Lance’s scent upstairs and down the hallway. It’s surrounded by a sweet and fruity smell that he tends to have after visiting home. He always likes it when Lance comes back smelling extra nice. It always makes him want to nuzzle the back of his neck and hold him close. Not that it is something he’d ever do. <em> No way</em>. That’s dumb. </p><p>He takes the doorknob in his hand and allows himself inside the room only to freeze when he hears Lance gasp softly and finds him in a tub. </p><p> “Um -” He stares at the other man. </p><p> “Get out!” Lance screeches and throws a wet sponge at him. </p><p> “There’s no need to yell and throw things at me!” Keith barks. </p><p> “Keith, get out!” Lance leans over the tub and covers himself up with a free hand as he throws a bottle at Keith. “Out!” </p><p> “Fine!” Keith slams the door and crosses his arms outside in the hall. “I’m out!” He says covering his blushing face and trying to wipe the thought of a very naked Lance from his mind. He’s had these thoughts before...now they’re only to get more vivid. </p><p> </p><p>🏹</p><p>Lance doesn’t let Keith into his room until he has dried his hair and is in a fresh pair of pajamas, and even then he’s not too happy to see him. </p><p> “Why are you here?” </p><p> “You were taking your sweet time, I was just making sure you were coming back.” Keith huffs and rests his hands behind his head. </p><p> “Why? Seeing if you should recruit Isamu to join the team instead?” Lance crosses his arms and looks away. </p><p> “Again with that? I don’t know why you’re so upset about it! You were the one who was spying!” </p><p> “And you were the one making out with him while we were worried sick!” </p><p> “I didn’t kiss Isamu!” </p><p> “I have eyes, Keith.” Lance sits on the bed.</p><p> “Well then use them! If you were a good spy you’d know that <em> he </em> kissed <em> me</em>, not the other way around!” He huffs and takes a seat on the floor in front of Lance. </p><p>Lance turns to him and tilts his head. That...he supposes that <em>does </em>make a difference. </p><p> “I wasn’t spying,” Lance says softly. Keith peeks at him but doesn’t turn all the way to look at him. </p><p> “I really was worried about you.” Lance swallows. “I was making sure you didn’t bleed out or something.”</p><p> “You’re such a fool sometimes.” Keith smirks slightly, “You know I’m stronger than I look.”</p><p> “That doesn’t mean I don’t worry about you when you get so reckless!” </p><p>Keith chuckles softly and shakes his head. It makes Lance smile and he rolls his eyes. At the end of it all, he’s just happy that Keith is safe. </p><p> “In all seriousness though,” Keith says, finally looking up at Lance, “You’re coming back, right?” </p><p>Lance smiles softly and nods his head, “Yeah, I’m coming back, Keith.” </p><p> “Mi amor,” Lance’s mom calls for him by his doorframe, “Don’t be a bad host, let Keith sleep in the bed. I’ll bring you the sleeping bag.” She says leaving to do as she says.</p><p> “Yeah, Lance, don’t be a bad host.” Keith teases him as he gets up from the floor.</p><p> “Um, excuse me, I’m sleeping on my bed. You can take up the sleeping bag.” </p><p> “Oh c’mon! You travel through time to get into this thing, I wanna know what all the hype is about!” Keith says leaning over the mattress and pressing his hands down against the plush material. </p><p> “You are not sleeping up here with me, Keith,” Lance warns. </p><p> “Who said you were sleeping up here with me? You heard your mother, be a good host.” </p><p>Lance finds himself with his back pressed flush against his bedroom wall, moments later, while Keith hogs up most of the bed. </p><p> “You know, when Marco moved out I was so damn excited to have a bedroom all to myself. Thinking I’d have my privacy, but no! Ugh! You’re going to make my sheets smell like wet dog!” </p><p> “I do not smell like a wet dog!” Keith growls softly. </p><p>Lance chuckles and shakes his head. “Of course not, you smell like dry dog.” </p><p> “Watch it!” Keith chuffs. </p><p>Lance laughs softly and reaches out to run his hand through Keith’s long, white strands. “Alright, fine...you actually smell of Jasmine and Lemon Grass. So I guess it’s not that bad at all.” It really isn’t and Lance has never minded. In fact, he’s grown to find warmth and comfort in Keith’s scent. The few times the other man has hugged him, he’s found it very hard to want to let go of him. </p><p>Keith hums softly as Lance carefully combs his fingers through his hair. It’s surprisingly soft and tangle-free. Keith doesn’t seem to mind the gesture so he pets the side of his head. He watches as Keith’s tall ears twitch and perk up at the touch. It makes him smile. </p><p>He reaches higher and carefully traces the base of one of them. Keith lets out a soft breath but still doesn’t seem bothered by Lance’s curious hands. Quite the opposite, the half-demon is leaning closer, into Lance’s palm. </p><p> </p><p>📿</p><p>Keith lets Lance have his way with his ears since it has him shuffling closer to Keith. His hands settle on Lance’s small waist. The more Lance traces of him the more Keith is going to claim as his. Lance seems to notice this and take things as a little challenge. Oh, how Keith loves that about him. </p><p>Lance gently scratches the base of his ears and Keith carefully kneads at the small of his back. It has Lance leaning into his touch and the way he’s so clearly trying to hold back a sound is exhilarating. Keith bets he can make him moan first. </p><p>He is not going to be giving Keith an easy victory though. Not with how he is carding his fingers through his hair and giving the strands a firm tug. Keith can’t help bucking his hips against the thick thigh between his own. </p><p>Keith gets him back by kneading at the back of his thighs. It gets him such a cute little gasp from Lance. He can’t help the smirk that spreads across his face. </p><p> “How are you holding up?” Keith growls into Lance’s ear. </p><p> “Peachy!” Lance hisses. </p><p>Keith nuzzles at his shoulder and gives his ass a firm squeeze. He’s been dying to get his hands on it for longer than he can remember. It’s soft yet firm and the way it has Lance clinging onto his shoulders, hiding his pretty face in Keith’s neck should be a clear sign that this win is his. </p><p>He lets out a playful growl when he feels Lance’s breath against the base of his ear. Lance kisses and nips at its side while tracing his jaw and neck with one of his hands. Keith is a panting mess when he feels Lance give his ear a soft bite, wanting to feel Lance’s bite down at his neck. </p><p> “Lance,” Keith huffs softly. </p><p> “Aw, so you can say my name without attaching a mean comment to it, I see.” </p><p>He chuffs and smiles slightly at Lance’s playful tone. </p><p> “You’re such a tease.” </p><p> “Look who’s talking! You have a handful of ass!” Lance hisses and covers his mouth when Keith digs his claws into said butt. </p><p> “I think covering your mouth should count as a forfeit.” Keith hums. </p><p> “Yeah, well, I think being a jerk makes you a loser,” Lance whines softly at the claws now tracing his hips. “Who even made up the rules to this?” </p><p> “No one. I just wanted to hear you moan my name.” Keith admits as he traces Lance’s V-line. </p><p> </p><p>🏹</p><p>Lance knows what Keith is doing! He’s trying to get him to moan first! Well jokes on him, he’s not going to crack. No way. He’s going to wreck Keith, make him break and cry, long before he does! </p><p>He presses his thigh firmly against the obvious tent in Keith’s bright red pants. He even goes as far as to lean closer to the half-demon and kiss along his jaw. <em> Take that Isamu</em>, Lance jeers in his head, <em> you can kiss Keith all you want, but he’s in </em>my <em>bed</em>. Keith’s hands touch as much of him as he can, no real goal in sight. </p><p>Lance, however, has <em>plans</em>. His hands trace Keith’s sides and make their way down to his pants. He keeps him distracted with a few more kisses to his jaw while he works on undoing them. He can’t stop the triumphant grin as he works them lower down Keith’s hips and untucks his cock.</p><p> “Fuck.” Keith hisses softly and glances between the small space between them. Lance drinks in the sight of how red Keith’s face is and the way he bites his lip to try and stay quiet. </p><p> “Problem?” Lance asks.</p><p> “No.” </p><p> “You sure?” He wraps his hand around Keith’s length and hears the hitch in the half-demons breath.</p><p> “I’m sure.” </p><p> “Well then, if there’s not a problem.” Lance goes to let go of Keith and roll over, but he’s quick to grab Lance’s wrist and hold him in place. He raises a brow questioningly at Keith, all while enjoying this. Oh to think it’s <em>him </em>who has Keith this flustered.</p><p> “Yes?”</p><p> “I… Don’t…” Keith’s almost as red as his suikan. Lance takes pity on him, reaching back out to stroke his cock. Keith shivers and sighs softly.</p><p> “This what you wanted?”</p><p> “For now.” He murmurs, voice getting rough. It’s starting to get to him, being able to touch Keith and hear the soft sounds he makes. His mind wanders, wanting to know how it would feel inside of him, in his mouth, down his throat. Lance tucks his face into Keith’s neck and whimpers. His mind is his worst enemy.</p><p> “Lance…” Keith nips at his ear. That shouldn’t have sounded as nice as it does. <em> Focus on something else. </em>He tries to focus on the sounds of the fan above them, the warmth of Keith’s body against his, the way Keith’s cock is getting thicker at its base, the -- wait.</p><p> “You… have a knot?” Lance tries to lean back to get a look.</p><p> “Not what?” </p><p> “Like… a knot.” He tugs gently at it and he feels Keith’s claws dig into his sides with a broken moan. </p><p> “Haa…” </p><p> “Okay… yeah. I can… I can definitely work with this.” He nods to himself.</p><p> “What?” Keith sounds breathless, confused, and Lance chuckles. It seems to have been the wrong response as Keith turns his claws to Lance’s pajama pants. He can’t fight down his soft squeak as Keith grabs his ass firmly.</p><p> “D-Down boy.” Lance teases, knowing Keith would dislike the similarities. He growls softly in response and bucks into Lance’s hand. </p><p> “I want you.” He mumbles and it strikes Lance down to the core. He swallows thickly as Keith leaves his own trail of kisses and nips along his neck and collarbone. </p><p> “Keith…” He shivers. Keith’s claws catch on the fabric of his pants, the sound of fabric tearing echoing loudly in the room. He knows he should be upset as Keith rips his pants apart along his thighs and butt, but the actions have his skin tingling and blood singing.</p><p> “Seriously?” He chokes out eventually.</p><p> “Should have taken them off sooner,” Keith responds with, hooking his chin over Lance’s shoulder, methodically tearing into the pants now.</p><p> “Should I have?”</p><p> “I’m done playing games.” Keith nips his ear, fingers tugging at his briefs. “I <em> want </em> you.”</p><p> “So you said.” Lance whines. </p><p> “Then let me.”</p><p> “We can’t! My family is asleep and the walls are thin.” He tries to argue, both with Keith and with himself. </p><p> “Easy. Turn around and keep quiet for me. Bite into a pillow if you have to.” Keith chuckles and Lance is weak. </p><p> “Fuck.” He rolls over and Keith is quick to pull his back flushed against his chest. Keith tears more holes into his pants, claws ghosting over the skin of his thighs. </p><p> </p><p>📿</p><p> “I can smell it, y’know?” He murmurs into Lance’s ear.</p><p> “Sm-smell it?” Lance’s face burns. Keith nips his shoulder as he finishes removing the crotch of his pants. </p><p> “This.” He presses his fingers against his soaked briefs. </p><p> “Claws.” Lance hisses. “Watch the claws.” </p><p> “Of course.” He knows how they don’t mix with more <em>sensitive </em>areas.</p><p> “And what do you mean you can <em> smell </em> it?”</p><p> “Exactly what it sounds like,” His hands move to his hips, toying with the elastic band to Lance’s briefs. “Not just here either, but out when we camp. I can smell when you get worked up like this. Can tell when you’ve touched yourself.” Lance covers his burning face with a soft whine. He’s caught the smell of it dozens of times; in the day, at night, around specific people, alone. He’s always wondered what it was that got to Lance in those moments. </p><p>He tears through the band of Lance’s briefs and runs his hand along his bare thighs.</p><p> “No need to be ashamed about it. I don’t think anyone else on the team can tell.” He nips his ear. </p><p> “Well, I’m pretty embarrassed, even if it’s just you.” Lance shivers. </p><p> “Would it help if I told you it’s gotten to me too?” </p><p> “What do you mean?”</p><p> “I mean,” Keith rolls his hips against his, hard cock pressing against the back of his thigh. “You always smell so good. The amount of times I wanted to offer my help…” He chuckles. It’s true, and he wouldn’t normally have admitted to it. He’s wanted to on multiple occasions open up Lance’s tent at night and press into him, follow him out to the river and run his hands over him in the water, even pin him against the trees or in the brush and eat him up. </p><p>His fingers trace along Lance’s folds, careful of his claws. A part of him can’t believe he’s genuinely touching and feeling Lance under his hands. </p><p> “Fuck…” Lance bites his lip. Keith nips at his neck and hums. </p><p> “You’re so <em> wet </em> already.” He knew but didn’t know he’d be this <em>soaked</em>. </p><p> “Well! I!” </p><p> “Shhh.” Keith reminds him and Lance whimpers as his fingers glide over his nub. He rocks against Keith’s hand, and he can’t help but groan in Lance’s ear. </p><p>He covers the back of his neck in kisses and nips, teeth dragging along his shoulders as he lets Lance grind on him. </p><p> “I want <em>in </em>you,” Keith growls softly in his ear.</p><p> “Please…” Lance agrees breathlessly. “For the love of -- get in me.” Oh, he loves the sound of that, of his desperate plea.</p><p>He hooks his arm around the back of Lance's thigh, gently pulling his leg up higher. He finds himself thankful for his flexibility, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. Lance seems to be reading his mind, reaching between his legs, fingers finding his cock. </p><p> “Lance…” He sighs softly, enjoying the quick strokes Lance gives him. His free hand slides under Lance’s shirt, claws teasing the soft skin of his chest. </p><p> “Fuck…” Lance shivers and presses the head of his cock against his entrance. “Please…” </p><p> “Please?” Keith nuzzles his neck and rolls a thumb over his nipple, enjoying the way it perks up.</p><p> “It’s been a bit since…” Lance doesn’t finish his sentence but he understands. It’s been a while for him too. He kisses Lance’s jaw and nods before he presses himself in slowly. </p><p>He groans softly at the feel of the warm wet walls wrapped around him. And with the way Lance gasps and whimpers, he has to count the seconds over in his head to keep himself from snapping. </p><p> </p><p>🏹</p><p>Lance is grateful that Keith gives him a minute to adjust. He’s thicker than he thought, but <em>god </em>that stretch feels amazing. He can feel the knot at the base, and he wonders how much bigger <em>that’s </em>going to get. </p><p> “Fuck…” He shivers at the thought of it. Keith’s claws press against his chest as he hisses softly. </p><p> “Trying to make me blow early?” Keith nips his ear. </p><p> “No…” He shakes his head, though the idea would be fun. </p><p> “Good.” Keith rolls his hips, giving him a shallow thrust. Lance greedily rocks back desperate for more already. </p><p>He sets a steady pace, not too fast nor slow, and Lance is loving it. Keith can’t keep his hands in one place. Both are eagerly roaming over his chest, stomach, and thighs. He knows he’s covered in thin pink lines from his claws, he can feel the way they sting and burn, leaving him wanting more. </p><p> “Keith -- fuck -- please!” </p><p> “Shhh.” Keith bites at his ear, his neck, and his shoulders, drawing a moan from him each time. </p><p> “Can-- nngh yes! -- can’t help it. Feels good.” </p><p> “Do I need to shut you up?” </p><p> “N-no…”</p><p> “I could think of a few ways.” Keith’s claws skim up his chest and over his neck, fingers resting against the sides, planting one of the ideas in his mind. It leaves him shivering at the thought alone.</p><p> “Haa -- fuck…” He whimpers. Keith chuckles breathlessly in his ear.</p><p> “You like that huh?”</p><p> “I didn’t say -- mmnngh!”</p><p> “You <em>clenched </em>around me, Lance. That’s quite telling.”</p><p> “Fine, yes!” </p><p> “Shhh.” Keith’s hand moves higher, his palm covering Lance’s lips. “No wonder you were worried about your family hearing us. You’re so <em>loud. </em>” Keith leans more of his weight against his shoulders. </p><p> “Mmph!”</p><p> “It’s not a bad thing.”</p><p> “Nnn?”</p><p> “I like it. A lot actually.”</p><p> “Hnn…”</p><p> “Can’t wait until we’re back to my time…” Keith murmurs into his ear. “First thing I’m going to do is find a spot where I can fuck you hard outside.”</p><p> “Hmnph!” </p><p> “Let you scream up at the stars until your lungs ache.” Keith moans softly. Lance loves that idea. He loves it <em>a lot</em>. Maybe then Isamu will understand that Keith’s heart has moved on.</p><p> “Fuck… Lance…” Keith bites at his shoulders. His unoccupied hand slides over his thighs and presses against his nub. Lance moans loudly against his palm. He’s getting close and he can tell Keith is too. Keith nearly has him on his stomach and something about the shift has him suddenly nailing his sweet spot. </p><p> “Mmmph!” He clings to the hand against his mouth, pressing it firmer in place to keep him quieter.</p><p> “Lan-- nngh fuck -- Lance…” Keith pants against his ear. He can feel him getting thicker and it has his head spinning. He can’t hold back any longer, coming undone on another hard thrust. Keith at least has the wherewithal to pull his hand off Lance’s mouth to let him breathe after his loud cry. </p><p>He gasps for air, sucking it down greedily into his lungs, and whimpers at the feeling of Keith slowing down in him.</p><p> “D-- fuck -- don’t stop…” He chokes out. “Not until you’re done.” His jaw wobbles and he clings to the hand that had been pressed to his lips. </p><p> “Fuck.” Keith growls in his ear and happily picks his pace back up. He kisses Keith’s fingers and tries to keep his sounds to himself. He reaches back and combs his fingers through Keith’s hair, tugging at the strands. </p><p> “Lance…”</p><p> “Please.”</p><p> “Nnngh…”</p><p> “Wanna have you spill in me, wanna feel it.” He murmurs. Keith mouths at his neck and shoulders again. There’s no doubt in his mind that he won’t be covered in marks all over the area. Normally he would have been against it, but it feels almost right to be from Keith. A necklace of bruises to match Keith's Beads of Subjugation necklace.</p><p> “Keith… Keith please…” </p><p> “Faaah -- Lan-- mnnn…” Keith focuses back on the hand against Lance’s nub, fingers moving in time with his thrusts. It has Lance scrambling to get a hold of something as everything hits him twice as hard. Moreso when he feels Keith’s knot sink into him.</p><p>He’s not sure what tips him over the second time, but the third is definitely from Keith biting down on his shoulder to muffle his own shout of pleasure as he cums in him. He has to grasp Keith’s wrist to get him to stop touching him when it becomes overwhelming.</p><p> “Fuck…” </p><p> “Yeah…” Keith agrees, nuzzling at his shoulder and wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. </p><p> </p><p>📿</p><p>Keith whines and refuses to wake up even when he feels a small tug on his ear. Instead, he rolls onto his other side and kneads at the sheets below him. </p><p> “Keith, seriously. We need to go!” Lance hisses. </p><p> “Why?” Keith growls softly and finally peeks up at the other man. </p><p> “We need to pack up and leave before my family wakes up.” </p><p> “Huh? Why is that?” Keith yawns and sits up slightly. </p><p> “I’m not sure how quiet you think we were being last night, but if any of my siblings wake up before we leave I am not going to hear the end of their teasing!” Lance kicks Keith off the bed and starts packing up his bag. </p><p>He huffs but helps Lance pack everything up and watches him as he makes his bed. </p><p> “I think I see why you liked your bed so much.” He said with a smirk. Lance didn’t see the humor with the response but Keith could see how red the tips of his ears were. </p><p>They are able to leave the home without waking anyone on their way out and make their way to the shrine undetected. Once they’ve climbed out of the well into Keith’s time, the half-demon is reaching out to take Lance’s hand in his own. Lance turns back to look at him and tilt his head. </p><p> “What?” He asks softly. </p><p> “We should take a detour.” Keith hums and traces Lance’s wrist. </p><p> “A detour?” Lance repeats. </p><p> “It’s not like the team is expecting us,” Keith smirks. </p><p>Lance blushes furiously but is stepping closer to Keith and tucking his warm face into his neck. He offers Keith a small nod and Keith chuffs softly. He tilts Lance’s face up and gives his lips a soft kiss. He can feel Lance smiling against his lips and it makes his own do the same. He laces his fingers with Lance’s and guides him into the woods. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>